


The Fall

by Undefined20Something



Category: CW Network RPF, Real Person Fiction, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Complete, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 21:05:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undefined20Something/pseuds/Undefined20Something
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say a picture is worth a thousand words, but what about a video declaration? A Happy Christmas revelation for the fans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Not real. I wish it was, but alas, it is not. I mean no harm by this story, it was just for the hell of it and not intended as defamation of character. This is the first time I've ever written RPF, so go easy on me. Its just pure fluffy fun that came out of nowhere.
> 
> Many thanks to aDOTkeim for beta work. Love ya bb.

The camera was shaking slightly as the blurred background came into focus. The view of the ground was covered in fallen pine needles surrounding a make shift dirt trail, leading up and around a corner. You could hear the noisy water running through somewhere in the background, over the footsteps being shown on the screen. The slight heavy breathing of the man holding the camera was barely registered as a shouted, "Wait up, Jen!" was heard off-camera. There were footsteps picking up to a quick run as the man quickly rounded the bend of the walkway.

No other sound could be heard over the roar of the waterfall just ahead. The camera panned up to see a tall mountain cliff with the water running down, mist floating up into the chilly morning air and a light flurry of snow raining down from it.

"Ok, I'm freezing, and you dragged me out of a warm bed at the ass crack of dawn to see this waterfall turn into snow, before most of it could touch the ground, and why? Did you get all the video you wanted to get? Because I want to go back to bed."

The video shifted to show a bundled up Jensen Ackles, cheeks slightly red from the cold weather and his hands stuffed in his coat pockets. He had a small smirk on his face so it was it was obvious most of his attitude was in jest.

"Man, there’s nobody here but us, and you know you enjoy this just as much as me. Just smile and look pretty for the camera..."

Jensen childishly stuck out his tongue at Jared Padalecki, who just laughed in response. He walked towards Jensen, the camera turning from his face, and pointing towards the waterfall again. Off camera, the subtle rustle of clothes and a barely whispered, "Play nice now and we can be naughty later" could be heard. Then a hoarse laugh, the quick sound of wet lips kissing, and the camera turned back towards Jensen again - wide smile upon his face, cheeks an even deeper red.

“Besides Jen, being out here this early means we’re less likely to be seen and recognized. You know we have to try to be careful.”

The camera screen showed the tranquil back drop of the national park they were in. It wasn’t what the locals would call “tourist season,” even though there were still a fair amount of people in the park that week. But it being winter, and around the holidays no less, the park wasn’t as busy as the couple had expected it to be.

“I know we have to be careful, Jared. You’re preaching to the choir, but I am pretty sure that everyone at the hotel knew who we were and why we are here,” Jensen huffed. “It’s a small town man, everyone knows each other. We’re already taking a hell of risk. If the network was to find out…”

“I know babe, I know,” Jared sighed. “But I’m past caring about all that. The only thing I do care about is being with you. I thought that’s what you wanted too, just this once.”

The camera screen panned out from the waterfall and surrounding landscape, landing on Jensen’s face again. This time he was looking down and away from the camera, watching the ground intently while scraping his foot back and forth over a couple of fallen leaves.

He let out a shaky breath and finally looked up; smiling as he raised his eye line above the camera screen to Jared’s hidden face. “Yes, of course. You know I love you… and I really don’t give a shit what anyone says. Now, can we go back to the hotel room and…um…warm each other up?” he said, sinful grin in place. The camera swung around in Jared’s arms, stretched out in order to bring his tall frame partially focused on the screen. His wide smile and dimples showed deeply across the screen. He wiggled his eye brows, laughed wickedly, and the screen went blank.

-*-*-*-

This was the video that fans woke up to that Christmas morning…like their own special hand delivered present directly from Santa, but instead of under their Christmas tree, or in their carefully hung stockings, it was found as a link on Jared’s Twitter, with no explanation. It would be the one and only public acknowledgment that the fans had always been right, but they would never know the true story of how it all came to be.

That was another story, entirely.


End file.
